Cambios
by Samantha S. Dracul
Summary: Sir. Integra comienza a tener sentimientos por su nueva mascota Seras Victoria. Alucard lo sabe, su regreso esta muy cerca y planea aprovechar este nuevo desarrollo de la mejor manera. Nuevas situaciones llevaran a Sir. Integra a tomar desiciones importantes. SirIntegraxAlucardxSeras.
1. Chapter 1

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueña de Hellsing ni de sus personajes, todo lo pertenece a Mangaka Kouta Hirano y sus colaboradores. Las situaciones de esta historia han salido de mi imaginación, cualquier parecido con otra sola será casualidad.

¡Ahora si puedes seguir leyendo!

Prologo

Hacia ocho años desde la guerra contra el milenio, esa noche fatídica donde murieron miles de personas en la ciudad ¡solo por el simple deseo de un psicópata!

Fue una masacre total, la ciudad estaba totalmente destruida ... Todavía puede oír los gritos de auxilio en su mente.

Pero no hay tiempo de pensar en eso, Integra Hellsing tenía una organización que levantar prácticamente de las cenizas, Alucard había desaparecido, pero en el fondo tenía la esperanza de que en algún momento la vuelta, nunca lo reconocería pero extrañaba terriblemente.

Ahora que la mansión El infierno estaba totalmente reconstruido, y había contratado a un pequeño pelotón de soldados para combatir en nombre de Hellsing todo parecía mejorar, 60 hombres y mujeres entrenados por Seras Victoria cumplían ampliamente todas las misiones que se presentaban.

Seras Victoria, la chica policía como solía llamarla su maestro, ya era un vampiro completo, en total control de sus poderes, ahora se ha convertido en su mano derecha y comandante de su organización.

Ciertamente Seras había cambiado mucho, ya no era aquella niña que tenía miedo de su propio poder, ahora abrazada totalmente a la oscuridad.

Algunas veces se parecían tanto a un maestro, visitaban en su despacho, vigilaban en las sombras intentando pasar desapercibida, pero siempre la sentía, no hay era estúpida, ella había notado como la dracula la miraba, era la misma mirada que alucard le dedicaba.

No hay sentido que la dracula era totalmente indiferente, la era era una mujer muy atractiva, pero no se relacionaba con ella, no por el hecho de ser las dos mujeres ninguna era totalmente irrelevante sino por el hecho de ser ella un Vampiro.

¿Cómo podría relacionarse con ella? siendo su misión exterminar a toda su raza del planeta.

Lo mismo le ocurría con Alucard, era innegable la atracción entre ellos, pero la integración era nunca actuar, la era era un monstruo por más que él le dijera que se convertía en su igual, en su condesa no hay ceder.

Y ahora tal vez nunca saber saber qué pasaría y seguir su instinto ...

¿Nuevas situaciones se hacen cambiar de opinión?

... ..

Capitulo 1

 **Mansión Hellsing**

Era una persona que estaba en su oficina contemplando la luna llena desde su ventana y disfrutando de uno de sus exquisitos puros, esperando el informe de la última misión la calidad estaba en el suyo ahora solo sirviente Seras Victoria.

De repente el cambio del ambiente, la integración sintió como alguien la observación en la oscuridad, sabía que era la rubia pero eso no le impidió sentir la nostalgia por su antiguo sirviente.

\- Buenas noches Seras con la media sonrisa volteando hacia la chica Te estaba esperando.

Seras venta de sombras totalmente un poco nerviosa al haber sido descubierta observándola.

Buenas noches. Integra, disculpe no quería interrumpirla se veía muy centrada en sus pensamientos- dijo la draculina.

No hay problema Seras, como dije te estaba esperando, adelante siéntate- dijo Integra señalando la silla frente a su escritorio- Prosigue con el Informe.

\- La misión ha sido totalmente un éxito, sin quedar ni un solo vampiro vivo, sin testigos, sin pérdidas humanas y la información recolectada mediante la sangre del líder en el indico que solo era un novato que logro obtener varios aliados y planeaban hacer algún tipo de ritual para volverse más fuertes.- recito la chica.

\- Interesante Seras y ¿en qué consistía tal ritual? - pregunto integra.

\- Algo totalmente absurdo, consistente en conseguir chicas jóvenes y vírgenes para matarlas, usar su sangre para dibujar el sello de cromwell y recitar unas palabras, lo cual no hay servido para nada-dijo Seras riendo un poco de la ingenuidad de los vampiros, si su maestro estuviera presente estuviera revolcándose de la risa.

\- Por lo visto ha hecho un gran trabajo y además ha investigado acerca de su especie, seguramente alucard se orgulloso de ti en cualquier parte donde este- dijo integra con sinceridad.

\- En serio cree eso Señor. Integra-dijo una Seras un poco sonrojada.

\- Sin duda alguna Seras, y cómo ha hecho un gran trabajo con una recompensa integrada en el marco de su escritorio y caminando hacia ella.

\- Señor. Integra ... - comenzó a decir la draculina

\- Debes estar asqueada de tomar sangre de esos vampiros impuros-dijo integra haciéndose un corte en la palma de su mano izquierda. - Así que te daré un poco de mi sangre para que te gusto por el sabor de boca- lo último lo dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Pero Señor. Integra no tiene que ...

\- Bebe mi sangre Seras es una orden, se va a desperdiciar si sigues dudando.- dijo integra.

\- Entendido, gracias Señor. Integra- dijo Seras con un suspiro recordando la ultima vez que probo su sangre y tomando la mano de la integración para lamer poco a poco la sangre.

\- Una cosa más Seres - dijo que la integración que hace Seras se detuviera de lamer- de ahora en adelante quiero que me digas Ama o solo Integra como tu prefieras-dijo arrastrando las palabras de manera seductora.

\- Entendido Ama - dijo Seras con un ronroneo, la sangre de Integra era como néctar de los dioses, luego que probo por primera vez la sangre de Sir. Integra no puede conseguir otra que supiera ni remotamente igual de bien.

Seres lamia la sangre ávidamente saboreando cada gota, ninguna era para menos, no todos los días bebía sangre 100% virgen. Cuando ya no hay sangre Sera no se detuvo siguió lamiendo todo rastro que pudiera tener tanto en la mano como en sus propios guantes, lo cual fue una vista muy atractiva para la integración.

\- Por lo visto mi sangre es muy placentera pata ti, ¿no? Seres- dijo integra con una sonrisa como si supiera exactamente lo que Seras estaba pensando.

\- Si ...- dijo Seras titubeando un poco-es el mejor que bebió en mi nada vida Ama- dijo sonrojada.

\- Me halaga mucho oírlo hahaha- se rio un poco integra- puedes pedirme un poco cuando quieras, mientras que no esté muy ocupada por el daré, porque eres mi mejor arma-dijo integra arrepintiéndose de decir lo ultimo al ver la cara de decepción que tenia Seras.

"Un arma como la sirena Sir Integra una simple arma que puede manejar a su antojo" -pensaba Seras, en el fondo pensaba que Sir. Integra la consideraba como algo más que un arma para destruir a sus enemigos.

\- No hay un solo arma, eres Seras Victoria la Reina de la no vida, una Drácula consumada ... Y sobre todo mi Drácula-dijo una voz muy familiar en su cabeza- no te preocupes chía mi ama no piensa de ti solo como un arma, solo lo dijo para no descubrirse a ella misma, ella tiene los mismos pensamientos que tu porque no la sorprende un poco diviértanse mientras esperan yo no tardar mucho hahaha- así alucard se despidió telepáticamente.

¡Seras estaba sorprendida! Su amo estaba por regresar pero no pudo pensar mucho en eso después de que él confirmara lo que estaba pensando.

Sir Integra sentía lo mismo hacia ella, su era del maestro era un pervertido de eso, no había duda, solo el posible era lo que se divierte con su ama mientras el vuelve ...

Bueno ella era digna de ser su Drácula por que la idea no le parecía nada descabellada.

Mientras toda la conversación telepática con Alucard ocurrió, señor. Integra se ha quedado viendo el rostro de Seras, iluminado por la tenue reflejo de la luna.

\- "es una hermosa vista sin duda" - pensó para sus adentros.

Desde que desapareció de la integridad, pasé mucho tiempo junto a Seras, reconstruyendo la organización Hellsing y protegiendo a gran Bretaña de lo sobrenatural, mientras más tiempo pasaba a su lado más veía lo hermosa que era, además de lo capaz y fuerte que se ha convertido , lo cual le causaba los sentimientos encontrados y que siempre estaban enamorados de su siervo y ahora estaba teniendo pensamientos extraños con otra mujer además de ser otra sirviente.

Seras al ver que se integró se sumaron en sus pensamientos trato de meterse en su mente y lo logro, confirmando la declaración de su amo.

-Muy interesante Ama- le dijo Seras a Integra telepáticamente.

Integra abrió mucho los ojos de la impresión, no solo Seras había usado su telepatía con ella, si no que lo hizo en ese preciso momento sin duda estaba avergonzada tanto que no sabía que decir.

\- Me alegra mucho que pienses así de mí, porque además de creer que tu sangre es deliciosa-dijo Seras agarrando de nuevo su mano para a traerla hacia su cuerpo- también creo que eres hermosa- dijo sensualmente muy cerca de su oído.

En este punto Seras perdió todo nerviosismo ahora estaba segura de lo que quería hacer.

\- Seras... Que estás Haciendo! No tienes Autorizado leer mi mente!- dijo ahora un poco nerviosa Integra.

\- Estoy haciendo algo de lo que no me voy a arrepentir, y sobretodo algo que tu también quieres hacer- dijo Seras mirando los labios de integra.

\- ¿Estas Segura? Además tú le perteneces a Alucard y yo…-titubeaba Sir. Integra.

\- No hay problema el está feliz de que lo haga, porque sabe que tu lo quieres también, el llegara pronto me lo dijo.- declaro con una sonrisa la draculina.

\- Que Alucard que...- comenzó a decir Sir. Integra pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque en ese momento Seras la beso, no podía negárselo más a ella le gustaba tanto Seras como Alucard por igual.

Así que se dejo llevar por el momento, en ese Instante solo le importaba corresponder a los besos de la sexy Draculina que tenía entre sus brazos. Seras rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Integra para ir profundizando el beso y Integra la abrazo por la cintura para convencerse de que esto en realidad estaba pasando.

Mientras ellas estaban sumidas en su propio paraíso unos ojos rojos estaban observándolas.

-Muy pronto estaré con ustedes condesa.- se puede escuchar en forma de susurro, el cual es parecía venir de todos los lados pero a la vez de ninguna parte.

Continuara ...

Nota de la autora: Hola espero que el haya gustado, esta historia es una rescritura de una que marca de fábrica hace algunos años llamada "Camino a algo distinto", si hay alguien que la leyó en ese tiempo se ha dado cuenta de ciertas similitudes.

Si quieres leer más de esta historia déjame tu opinión!


	2. Chapter 2

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueña de Hellsing ni de sus personajes, todo lo pertenece a Mangaka Kouta Hirano y sus colaboradores. Las situaciones de esta historia han salido de mi imaginación, cualquier parecido con otra sola será casualidad.

¡Ahora si puedes seguir leyendo!

Capitulo 2

Las rubias siguieron besándose apasionadamente, Seras poco a poco empezó a envolverlas en la oscuridad para transportarlas hasta la habitación de Sir. Integra, la cual no lo noto hasta que detuvo el beso por la necesidad de aire, abriendo sus ojos mira directamente a Seras quien le devuelve una sonrisa totalmente inocente.

Veo que ya no estamos en mi oficina.- dijo Sir. Integra mirando su propia habitación, la cual era amplia y tenía una gran cama matrimonial de caoba y muebles a juego, además de tener un balcón con vista a los jardines de la mansión.- No recuerdo haberte dado la autorización para trasladarnos aquí.

\- Pensaba que podríamos estar más cómodas aquí.- dijo Seras acariciando el largo cabello de Integra- No mezclar el trabajo con el placer.- Lo último con una sonrisa coqueta.

-Creo que ya esa línea la cruzamos Seras- dijo Integra sedosamente.- Y creo que continuara cruzándose mucho más.

Sir Integra volvió a juntar sus labios con los de Seras, el beso inició lento, sus lenguas danzaban entre sí, integra aún podía saborear su propia sangre en la boca de la Draculina, lo cual irónicamente no le pareció repulsivo, si no que le resultó un poco excitante, Mientras estaban caminando hacia la cama, Seras despoja a integra de su chaqueta, la que arrojaba al otro lado de la habitación.

\- Siempre he odiado esa chaqueta-dijo Seras mientras que se acostaba en la cama e integra se sentaba a horcazas encima de ella.

-¿Por qué? - Quiso saber Integra.

\- Por qué oculta las magníficas formas de tu cuerpo- le dijo Seras al oído una integración, para luego girar para quedar ahora encima de la rubia platinada, la cual quedo un poco sorprendida.

\- ¡Oh! así que te gusta estar en el control. - dijo no demasiado disgustada por el cambio.

\- Mmmm si, me encanta tenerte a mi merced-decía Seras mientras que la besaba y desabrochaba los botones de la blusa de su jefa, acariciando cada pedazo de piel canela que quedaba descubierto con sus manos.- tú piel es hermosa, es una lástima que la ocultes con tanta ropa.-

\- Bueno no puedo liderar esta organización vistiéndome de falda y escote, los soldados no me tomarían en serio, y ni hablar de los viejos del consejo de los doce.- Murmuraba integra mientras Seras termina de abrir su camisa.

\- Entonces ¿Por qué me hiciste poner este uniforme? - le pregunto Seras un poco molesta recordando sus inicios en la organización.

\- Porque ... Tú te ves increíble en el, yo fui quien le dijo a Walter como debía ser tu uniforme - Sir integra le confesó- Pero te ves muchísimo mejor sin el.- Así empezó un quitar el uniforme de Seras.

La ropa fue desapareciendo hasta que las dos quedaron en nada más que su ropa interior. Seras llevaba un exquisito conjunto de encaje rojo, el cual se ajustaba perfectamente a sus curvas peligrosas, mientras que Sir. Integra un conjunto de seda blanca en el que se acentuaba su tostada piel.

Continuaban besándose disfrutando de la fricción entre ellas, tocándose entre sí en donde nunca se habrían atrevido tocar en la otra, estaban tan absortas que no se percataron que casi había amanecido.

El teléfono personal de Sir Integra comenzó un sonar, el cual solo la Reina y algunos miembros del Consejo tenían por lo tanto, debía ser importante.

.Demonios - dijo Integra frustrada.

\- No contestes, ven sigamos ...- decía Seras agarrándola por el cuello besándola de nuevo.

\- Tengo que contestar Seras, puede ser algo grave.- le dice Integra con suavidad.

\- Está bien Ama-responde un poco enojada Seras.

"Solo espero que no sea uno de los viejos con una estupidez" - pensó Sir Integra.

\- Sir. Hellsing al habla- Contesta

\- _Hola querida, disculpa ¿no te he despertado cierto?_ \- Era la Reina.

\- No, su Majestad descuide ya estaba despierta.

\- _Me alegra querida, te estoy llamando para informarte que necesito que vengas al palacio hoy_ _al mediodía_ _por un asunto importante._

Mientras Integra hablaba por teléfono Seras se sentía un poco aburrida, de pronto decidió probar que tanto control tenia Sir. Integra.

Así que agarro la mano libre de su Ama, llevándosela a los labios, le da un beso en la palma, integra la miraba atentamente mientras sigue escuchando a la reina.

Seras continuo ahora besando cada dedo de la mano de integra, pero ella seguía igual de tranquila.

.¿De qué podría ser el asunto? - le dijo integra a la reina, mientras miraba a Seras.

\- _Es con respecto a la_ _Organización_ _Hellsing y tu futuro al frente de ella._

-Mmmm bien - En este punto Integra se estremece, no por lo que lo dijo la reina sino porque las seras habían comenzó a lamer su dedo índice, igual que había echo la primera vez que le ofreció su sangre.

\- _Lo que me lleva a otro tema, ¿cómo estas manejando a tu nueva sirviente ?, ha sabido llenar el_ _vacío_ _que dejo Alucard ?._ \- dice la reina casualmente.

-Oh si! muy bien ella es más que eficiente-dice integra un poco de azorada mientras trataba de no prestar atención a lo que Seras estaba haciendo con su lengua- Pero ella no tiene que llenar ningún vació, Alucard va a regresar.

\- _Eso esperemos Integra eso esperemos ... Bueno me despido querida nos vemos en unas horas, Hasta luego._ \- se despidió la reina.

\- Si hasta luego su Majestad.- corto Integra.

Tan pronto como colgó Integra se abalanzó sobre Seras.

\- ¡Seras Victoria! como te atreves a hacer eso mientras estoy hablando con la reina- Exclamo Integra mientras la agarro por los hombros y la inmovilizo en la cama.

\- Pude hacer otras cosas más placenteras si no contestabas el teléfono.- contesto descaradamente la draculina.

\- ¡Ese no es el caso! Existen límites Seras, si yo no tuviera autocontrol ella podría descubrir en que estaba haciendo antes de que hablara.- Exclamo Integra.

\- Pero no fue así, por lo tanto puedo seguir en donde estábamos ...- dice Seras sonriendo seductoramente.

\- Por muy tentadora que suene la oferta tengo que decir no ... Tengo que descansar, dentro de algunas horas debo estar en el palacio con la reina y la convención de los doce.

\- Bueno vamos a dormir- dice Seras mientras que agarra una sabana y las cubre a las dos- Que descanses- le dice a integra antes de darle un beso el cual como sus antecesores encendiendo mas el fuego entre las dos .

-No, no puedes dormir aquí, porque si te quedas lo que menos voy a hacer es dormir.- dice integra suavemente separándose de Seras.

\- Vamos! seré una chica policía buena-dice Seras haciendo un puchero.

\- hahaha Seras no pongas esa cara, cuando regresemos del palacio te recompensare.- dice Integra.

\- Bueno me voy a mi cuarto ... Un momento ha dicho regresemos, ¿Yo también iré? - pregunta la chica.

\- Por supuesto que no hay creerás que ire sola ha reunirme con estos buitres, algo me dice que algo traman y no voy a correr riesgos.- responde integra.

\- ok esta bien, pero me llevare esto- dijo seras agarrando la camisa de integra y colocandosela- Así es como si estuvieras contigo.

\- Y yo ¿Que tendré de recuerdo? - dice integra con una sonrisa mientras veía lo bien que quedaba en su camisa a la Vampiresa.

\- Si me quedo te puedo dar muchos recuerdos que no olvidaras nunca ... Pero ahora tendrás que esperar hahaha.- dice de forma alegre Seras desapareciendo por el piso.

\- Demonios ahora necesito un cigarrillo, a veces se parece tanto a un "el" - dice Integra un poco frustrada mientras agarra su cigarrillo y lo enciende al terminarlo decide irse a dormir.

" _Oh mis queridas, pronto estare con ustedes_ _" - se escucha desde las sombras de la mansión._

...

Unas horas más tarde en el Palacio de Buckingham específicamente en el Salón de Conferencias se encontraban la Reina y los 11 miembros masculinos de la Convención de los 12, esperando a la unica mujer integrante y Líder de la Organización Hellsing.

-Así que la señorita Hellsing nos hace esperar ... Mujer insolente- Farfullaba Sir. Connor uno de los nuevos miembros de la Convención.

-Espero ella no te escuche llamarla así, por que no hay ninguna posibilidad de que completes la frase antes de que una bala te atraviese el cráneo.- dice Hugh Islands el más antiguo miembro de la convención.

-Suficiente Parloteo Caballeros, estoy segura que Sir. Hellsing llegara en breve.- La Reina los corto.

Y en ese momento preciso las puertas se abrieron dando paso a Sir. Integra y a Seras Victoria.

-Buenas Tardes su Majestad, Caballeros- Saludo Sir. Integra Hellsing a los presentes mientras tomaba asiento en la Mesa.

Seras hizo una reverencia antes de la Reina y saludo con una inclinación de cabeza a los Caballeros, luego se posiciono detrás de la silla de Sir. Integra.

Bueno ya que todos podemos empezar con la Reunión.-

Continuara ...

¿Qué tendrán que hablar de la Reina y la Convención de los doce con el señor. ¿Integra?


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

\- Buenas Tardes su Majestad, Caballeros- Saludo Sir. Integra Hellsing a los presentes mientras tomaba asiento en la Mesa.

Seras hizo una reverencia ante la Reina y saludo con una inclinación de cabeza a los Caballeros, luego se posiciono detrás de la silla de Sir. Integra.

\- Bueno ya que estamos todos presentes podemos empezar con la Reunión.- dijo Sir Islands.

\- Gracias Sir Islands por expresar lo obvio- dijo irónicamente Sir Peterson otro de los caballeros de la convención.

\- Como ya les informe anteriormente, estamos reunidos aquí hoy para discutir el futuro de la Organización Hellsing- dijo la reina mirando directamente a Sir Integra.

\- Disculpe su Majestad, pero por que el interés en ese asunto justamente ahora.- dijo Sir Integra.

\- Querida como todos sabemos tu organización no es transferible de un líder a otro, sino que pasa de una generación a otra.- dijo la reina mirando directamente a Sir Integra.- Lo que quiere decir es que todo líder de la Organización Hellsing debe tener un Heredero a quien cederle el poder, igual que una monarquía.-

\- En pocas palabras Sir Hellsing, esperamos que nos informe que planea hacer con su futuro.- comento Sir Connor.

\- Queremos saber si planea casarse y engendrar un heredero o convertirse en el último líder de la organización Hellsing que exista.

Sir Integra escuchaba atentamente a sus interlocutores, simplemente estaba furiosa, como podían ser capaces de exigirle explicaciones sobre su vida.

\- Con todo respeto su majestad, pero no creo que yo deba darles explicaciones acerca de lo que voy o no hacer con mi vida!- dijo Sir integra enojada.

\- Oh querida pero si debes porque tu familia está comprometida a proteger a Gran Bretaña de las amenazas sobrenaturales, todos y cada uno de los Hellsing se debe en vida y alma a esta nación.- contesto la Reina. Luego prosiguió- Por lo tanto necesitamos que tengas un heredero y ¡pronto! seamos realistas querida ya estás en la edad de tener una familia.-

\- No pueden pretender que de un día para otro busque un hombre y me case- Exclamo Sir. Integra levantándose de su asiento y golpeando la mesa.

\- Por eso no tienes que preocuparte querida, varios hijos de tus Compañeros de la Convención están más que encantados de cortejarte.- anuncio la reina.

\- ¡QUE!- contrariamente a lo que creerían la que grito no fue otra sino Seras Victoria- No pueden estar hablando en serio.- exclamo.

\- No estamos hablando contigo pequeña sanguijuela.- dijo Sir Connor.

De pronto se escucho un disparo en la sala, y todos voltearon a ver a Sir Integra, la cual estaba apuntando con un arma a Sir Connor, el cual tenía un rasguño en la mejilla derecha producto del roce de la bala.

\- No le permito a nadie insultar a ninguno de mis Subordinados, así que sea la primera y la última vez que usted lo hace, porque la próxima no será solo la mejilla lo que salga lastimado.- dijo Sir Integra mientras guardaba su pistola.

\- Y con respecto a su ofrecimiento, muchas gracias pero no tengo ningún deseo de ser arrojada a las manos de ninguno de los hijos de estos buitres carroñeros, que solo buscaran la mejor forma de quedarse con mi fortuna y mi organización.- Continuo Sir Integra.

La Reina estaba en silencio, mientras los caballeros comenzaban a contradecir las palabras dichas por Sir Integra.

De pronto la temperatura de la sala empezó a bajar y las luces comenzaron a fallar hasta casi quedar en penumbras. Todos en la sala sintieron escalofríos, todos menos Sir Integra y Seras Victoria ellas lo estaban esperando.

\- JAJAJA hasta que han sacado sus verdaderas intenciones viejos bastardos!- exclamo con diversión una voz muy conocida por los presentes.

Las sombras empezaron a bailar por la sala en forma de murciélagos volando hasta un costado de la sala donde emergió la clara figura del vampiro de gafas rojas, sin embargo no llevaba su gran abrigo rojo ni su sombrero, lo cual no disminuía su atractivo característico.

Alucard se acerco directamente a Sir Integra.

\- He vuelto a casa Condesa- dice alucard a Sir Integra arrodillándose frente a ella.

\- Bienvenido de nuevo Conde- Respondió Sir Integra a su sirviente mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

\- Bienvenido Maestro- dice Seras un poco sonrojada.

\- Seras Victoria mi linda Draculina, te dije que regresaría solo tenían que esperar un poco, "ahora podremos divertirnos juntos"- responde Alucard divertido.

Lo último levanto ciertas sospechas entre los hombres de la sala.

\- Me alegro que ha vuelto de nuevo Alucard, ahora Inglaterra estará más segura contigo aquí- comento La Reina.

\- No es por desacreditar su comentario su majestad pero estoy seguro que aunque yo no hubiera vuelto Inglaterra seguiría segura con Seras como arma principal de la Organización Hellsing.

Mientras el reencuentro sucedía los caballeros de la convención de los doce los observaban atentamente y pensaban en que podría afectar a sus planes la llegada del vampiro de nuevo a la vida de Sir Integra, pero lo que no contaron es que tenían cerca a dos vampiros que podían leer sus pensamientos como un libro abierto.

El Plan Principal era casar a Sir Integra con uno de sus hijos o nietos forzándola a tener un heredero y luego asesinarla de modo que pareciera un atentado terrorista, para así controlar a su antojo la organización Hellsing y la fortuna de su familia.

En caso de que Sir Integra no aceptara casarse forzarla a ser la ultima Hellsing que exista y acabar con la organización con atentados financieros.

Por alguna razón creían que Seras Victoria era fácil de manipular y no presentaría un peligro para cometer estos actos.

!Oh pero que equivocados estaban! Al primer movimiento que ellos trataran de dañar a Sir. Integra ella no dudaría en descuartizar a quien fuere que osaría a siquiera pensarlo.

En este momento ¡estaba furiosa! Como podrían tener estos hombres horribles tal plan solo por ambición y pensar siquiera que podrían cometer todo esto sin que ella hiciera nada por detenerlos, y sobretodo que un niño mimado podría siquiera tocar a su Ama! No definitivamente no dejaría que eso pasara.

\- cálmate Seras por supuesto que no la tocaran- le dice Alucard telepáticamente.

\- Pero maestro...Ellos trataban de-

\- ya lo he escuchado también Seras descuida nada le pasara a nuestra querida Condesa- la interrumpió alucard telepáticamente.

Luego Alucard les hablo directamente a los caballeros.

\- Ahora que estoy de vuelta, pueden estar seguros que cumpliré con mi labor de guardián de la familia Hellsing, cualquier amenaza será destruida, así que cualquiera que intente atentar contra Sir Integra Hellsing no existirá mas en este mundo- lo último se los dijo telepáticamente.

Se podía palpar la tensión en la sala por lo cual la reina decidió concluir la reunión.

-Bueno caballeros, ya que Alucard ha regresado podemos estar más seguros acerca de que la organización Hellsing seguirá cumpliendo con su deber y Sir Hellsing ha declarado rotundamente que no quiere ser cortejada por ninguno de sus hijos, pero no quiere decir que no vaya a tener un heredero en un futuro con algún hombre respetable y así asegurar el futuro de Hellsing, así que esta reunión a concluido sin mas de que discutir se pueden retirar, Buenas Tardes.- concluyo la reina.

Y así todos se fueron, unos más preocupados o asustados que otros ya que sin duda la llegada del vampiro arruinaba por completo todo lo planeado. Por otro lado traería cambios significativos a la vida de cierta rubia platinada y su draculina.

...

De vuelta a la mansión Hellsing nuestros tres protagonistas estaban en el despacho de Sir Integra discutiendo lo sucedido en la reunión.

\- No me sorprende que tramaran algo así, siempre he sabido que llegaría el día que me querrían amarrar con alguno de sus hijos para quedarse con mi organización!- exclamaba fastidiada Sir integra.

\- Es verdad esos viejos lo tienen todo pensado desde hace tiempo, pero nunca deje que nadie se le acercara jajaja- confeso alucard.

\- Ya me lo imaginaba, no podía creer que Sir Integra siendo tan hermosa no tuviera novio si no era porque usted se los espantaba- comento Seras.

\- Bueno no los espante a todos a ti, te deje avanzar y bastante por cierto- le contesto alucard telepáticamente con una sonrisa.

\- Por otro lado no creo que vayan a hacer nada ahora con tu llegada, por cierto ¿qué te tomo tanto tiempo?- pregunto integra

\- Millennium jugó bien sus cartas, al consumir la sangre de Schrödinger mi sistema se contamino creando un bloqueo con el cual yo no volvería aquí hasta acabar con todos mis familiares por sangre, pero he hallado la forma de desbloquearlo sin perderlos a todos todavía conservo a la Rip van Winkle, Dandy Man, Baskerville y por supuesto Schrödinger con lo cual puedo estar en todos lados y en ninguna parte- explico alucard.

\- Interesante, luego quisiera que me mostraras esas habilidades, pero ahora debes estar cansado y hambriento asi que aliméntate y vete a descansar- le ordeno sir integra.

\- Por supuesto Ama, ahora que me voy pueden seguir con lo que la reina interrumpió esta mañana jajaja- dice alucard desapareciendo por la pared.

\- Asi que estaba viendo, vampiro pervertido- susurra Integra un poco sonrojada.

"Si es un pervertido y psicótico pero igual estas enamorada de él"- Se dijo así misma integra mentalmente.

\- Eso es verdad- dice Seras.

\- Que!- exclamo nerviosa integra

\- Que podemos terminar lo de esta mañana- responde Seras acercándose a Integra- Aunque lo otro también es verdad- añadió divertida antes de darle un beso a integra.

\- No te resulta extraño Seras? es decir, aquí estoy contigo pero también lo quiero a él- pregunto integra.

\- No y la verdad no quiero pensar mucho en eso, no me importaría compartir contigo y el Maestro al mismo tiempo y estoy segura que a él tampoco- confeso despreocupada Seras.

\- Un momento Seras una cosa es que yo quiera y otra es que lo lleve a cabo- contesta integra.

\- Bueno no vi mucho problema anoche cuando yo estaba encima de ti en tu cama- dice Seras sugestivamente rodeándole el cuello.

\- Créeme no estaba pensando mucho en ese momento- le dice integra mientras la arrinconaba contra el escritorio.

\- Y ahora en que estas pensando?- le pregunta Seras.

\- En lo bien que te verías sin ese uniforme sobre mi escritorio- contesta Integra.

\- Y que alucard seguramente nos está observando- le dice telepáticamente integra a Seras.

\- Y eso te molesta o te enciende?- pregunta Seras telepáticamente.

\- La verdad tengo sentimientos encontrados al respecto- contesta integra.

\- Tus deseos son órdenes para mí, Integra - dice Seras con una sonrisa coqueta mientras empezaba a desabrocharse el uniforme.

Mientras en el sótano de la Mansión Hellsing se encontraba el Vampiro sentado en su trono tomando una copa de néctar rojo de la vida, mientras tenia frente a él una pantalla de sombras donde podía ver y escuchar con bastante nitidez lo que estaba sucediendo pisos arriba entre sus dos mujeres.

\- Definitivamente me fascina este nuevo poder- murmuro para sí mismo Alucard con su tan acostumbrada sonrisa enloquecida.

CONTINUARA…


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

Alucard podía ver y escuchar con bastante nitidez lo que estaba sucediendo pisos arriba entre sus dos mujeres. Si sus dos mujeres por que desde hace mucho tiempo Alucard tenía el sentimiento de que las dos le pertenecían, Sir integra su ama y condesa había ganado su admiración y devoción desde el primer momento en que la conoció, además que conocía muy bien los sentimientos de su ama para con él. Y Seras Victoria su Draculina quien había demostrado su coraje y lealtad hacia él y Sir integra, ahora más que nunca no se arrepentía de haber tomado la decisión de convertirla en su Draculina, la chiquilla supo ganarse su lugar en su frio corazón.

Allí las tenía a las dos juntas amándose una a la otra, lejos de enojarse por esto le parece muy gracioso quien pensaría que a Sir. Integra Hellsing la bisnieta de Abraham van Hellsing el mismo que lo condeno a esta vida de servidumbre tuviera sentimientos por otra mujer y más aun que esta fuera su Draculina, muy seguramente Abraham debe estar revolcándose en su tumba, O viceversa quien pensaría que a su adorable Draculina Seras Victoria podría atraerle la fría y dominante personalidad de su ama Sir. Integra.

Pero ahora estaban juntas y solo era un paso más adelante para sus planes, con la ayuda de Seras podría convencer a Sir. Integra a abandonar sus creencias y prejuicios sobre convertirse en vampiro, ya después hablaría de eso con Seras por los momentos seguiría viendo como las chicas se divertían entre si, quien sabe tal vez podría participar más adelante….

...

Seras se encontraba sentada en el escritorio de Sir. Integra, sin nada más que un conjunto de lencería puesto y documentos a su alrededor. Integra estaba en frente de ella sentada en su silla con un cigarrillo en sus labios, mientras la observaba como poco a poco se iba quitando el uniforme, por otro lado ella seguia totalmente vestida.

\- Entonces como me veo- dice Seras guiñándole un ojo.

\- Deliciosa- susurra integra mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a Seras.

Seras la recibe con una sonrisa mientras la abraza por la cintura con sus piernas, acercándola mas a su cuerpo, luego empieza a desatarle su corbata.

\- Esa debería ser mi línea- dice Seras mientras empieza a besarle el cuello a Integra, por un momento rozando sus colmillos en su contra, en este momento integra se tenso un poco, no por miedo a ser mordida sino por la sensación que le provocaban los colmillos en contra de su piel.

Porque Sir. Integra en el fondo quería ser mordida…

\- Descuida no voy a morderte a menos q tu me lo pidas jujuju- susurro seras alegremente.

\- Mmmm es una oferta tentadora Seras... Pero la declinare por el momento- respondió Sir. Integra antes de besarla de nuevo.

El beso era feroz, ambas estaban luchando por ser la que dominara el beso, poco a poco se fue relajando siendo vencedora Seras, la cual rompió el beso sacandole un gemido a su superior. Luego fue descendiendo a su cuello lamiéndolo levemente, mientras con sus manos desabrochaba la camisa de integra.

\- Lastima, no sabes cuantas ganas tengo de morderte ahora, pero me puedo contener, además prefiero que estés consiente para lo próximo que quiero hacer- le dice Seras al oído a Sir. Integra.

\- ¿Y qué seria eso?- pregunta Sir. Integra.

\- Oh ya lo veras- responde Seras.

De pronto Seras truena los dedos y cambian de posicion, ahora Sir. Integra estaba encima del escritorio y Seras estaba frente a ella.

\- Pero qué demonios, como...- trato de protestar Sir. Integra.

\- Ser un vampiro tiene sus ventajas querida Integra jujuju- dice Seras con una sonrisa gatuna.

...

 _\- esa es mi chiquilla jajajajaja- le dice alucard telepáticamente a Seras._

 _\- Maestro deje de interrumpirme estoy en algo serio en este momento- le responde_

 _\- Jajajaja disculpa Seras, tu sigue en lo tuyo pequeña y diviértete con nuestra condesa ya luego tendremos una charla tu y yo- y así corto la conexión alucard._

 _..._

Sir integra estaba intrigada y muy excitada por lo que podría hacerle Seras a continuación. Por un momento Seras se distrajo lo cual ella supuso que alucard o Pip estaba hablándole en su cabeza lo cual ya no le sorprendería.

Mientras se puso a pensar la situación, estaban las dos solas encerradas en su despacho a mitad de la tarde, en el momento menos oportuno podrían llamar para informarle de cualquier cosa y las sorprenderían, la idea era excitante.

De pronto pone su vista en Seras, era hermosa con su piel tan suave y un poco fría al tacto, comenzó a acariciarle el vientre subiendo lentamente hasta sus pechos lo cual la trajo a la realidad de nuevo.

Seras la miraba curiosa quería ver que iba a hacer Sir. Integra, sus manos se sentían muy bien.

\- Tienes unos pechos magnificos, son tan suaves y grandes- dice Sir Integra mientras les da un apreton- "podria acariciarlos todo el dia y no me cansaria de ellos".

\- Me alegra que te gusten puedes tenerlos cuando gustes jujuju- le responde Seras.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta querida- le informa integra antes de lanzarse a besarla.

Cuando se separaron Seras tomo de las muñecas a Sir. Integra y la acostó totalmente en el escritorio.

\- Bueno es hora de ponerme seria, quiero poner en práctica algo que aprendí hace poco y seguro de va a gustar.- dice Seras mientras que con su mano va descendiendo poco a poco por el cuerpo de Sir. Integra.

Seras adentra su mano en el pantalón de Sir. Integra, inmediatamente puede sentir sus bragas totalmente mojadas por la excitación del momento, inesperadamente se le hace agua la boca, mientras empieza a acariciar a Sir. Integra por encima de sus bragas puede escucharla dando pequeños gemidos.

\- Mmm estas tan mojada integra, ¿te gusta lo que estoy haciendo?- dice entre besos Seras perversamente, estaba claro que a ella le gustaba ser la que dominara en el sexo.

Sir integra solo asiente, estaba perdida en la sensación de los dedos de seras en ella.

\- Esto no es nada comparado a lo que quiero hacerte- dice Seras

Siguientemente con la otra mano desgarro el brassier de Sir integra liberando sus pechos, los cuales empezó a besar y lamer por igual.

\- Oh Dios!- exclamo extenuada Sir integra.

\- No querida dios no tiene nada que ver en esto, así que no lo nombres, quiero que digas mi nombre- dice divertida Seras apartándose de la labor que estaba haciendo.

\- Demonios Seras...- dice algo frustrada integra.

\- Mucho mejor Integra- dice Seras, luego despojo de toda prenda a su jefa y a ella misma dejándolas tal cual dios la trajo al mundo.

Continuamente empezó a acariciar las piernas de Sir. Integra, mientras besaba su vientre, descendiendo poco a poco, empezó a besar la cara interna de sus muslos.

\- Mmmm se me hace agua la boca- dice Seras lamiéndose los labios mirando directamente a Sir. Integra.

"¡Oh dios! ¿Donde habrá quedado la dulce e inocente Seras Victoria que había conocido?" Se preguntaba internamente Sir Integra, no es que le desagradara esta Seras pero era desconcertante verla tan desinhibida, pero no pudo seguir pensando ya q en ese momento sintió como la lengua de su amante se adentraba en su intimidad.

Sir integra estaba en el cielo, solo era consciente de Seras y su manejo de la lengua.

-Oh si Seras! Más... Si así!- gemía Sir Integra mientras sujetaba la cabeza de Seras mas cerca de su intimidad como para que no se detuviera.

Ya estaba cerca de su límite, podía sentirlo, luego Seras agrego dos dedos al trabajo de su lengua haciéndola enloquecer más de placer.

Seras por otro lado también estaba muy excitada, los gemidos de Sir Integra, el sabor de sus jugos los cuales sabían muy parecido a su sangre pero más dulce y el saber que su maestro las estaba observando la tenían encendida.

-Oh dios! Sigue Seras estoy tan cerca- dice integra.

Seras agrega otro dedo pero detiene su lengua.

\- Integra querida en que habíamos quedado, dios no esta aquí así que no lo nombres! Di mi nombre me encanta que lo digas- dice Seras malvadamente

\- ¡Maldita sea Seras si no vuelves a hacer lo que estabas haciendo te juro que amanecerás llena de balas de plata y agua bendita!- Grita furiosa Integra

\- Jujuju me encanta cuando te enojas, te ves tan sexy!- responde Seras volviendo a su labor.

\- Oh si Seras! Si.. Si.. Si... Mas...- exclamaba entre esas y muchas cosas más Sir. Integra.

Y así siguieron hasta la medianoche dándose placer mutuamente, llenando de gemidos la habitación y parte de la mansión, quedando totalmente exhaustas en brazos de la otra… Dejando atrás de la puerta a unos sirvientes muy avergonzados escuchándolo todo.

Y por supuesto un vampiro de capa roja muy alegre y emocionado en el lugar más oscuro del sótano de la mansión Hellsing.

CONTINUARA


	5. capitulo 5

Ya de madrugada seras esta acostada junto a integra observando como duerme plácidamente después de todo lo que había pasado el día anterior la había dejado agotada.

Su piel canela la invitaba a seguir acariciarla toda la noche, pero debía dejarla descansar, integra no era una criatura de la noche, al menos no todavia.

Así que decidió dejarla descansar mientras bajaba al sótano a tomar algunas bolsas de sangre para reponer energías y tener una charla con su entrometido amo.

\- Buenas noches Seras, veo que te divertiste mucho esta noche- dice Alucard al ver entrar a su Draculina a su cuarto.

\- Si pude notar su intensa mirada- contesto Seras sentándose en un sillón que apareció frente a su maestro.

\- Jujujuju y la misma lo hizo todo mas excitante no lo niegues- contesto Alucard.

\- No lo negare, pero le agradecería que la próxima vez no me interrumpa mientras estoy concentrada en darle placer a nuestra Ama.

\- Te has vuelto muy descarada Seras victoria- susurra Alucard oscuramente materializándose justo detrás de la draculina agarrándola por la nuca con algo de fuerza.

\- Aprendí del mejor- le responde seras con la voz un poco estrangulada por la fuerza con la que la sostenía su maestro.

\- Jajajaja me encanta esta nueva faceta tuya chica policia- contesta alucard.

Se acerca al cuello de la rubia innalando el aroma que desprendia , detectando la fragancia mezclada de la draculina con la de su ama.

\- Todavía tienes su olor en tu piel- dice antes de lamer su cuello lentamente.

Lo cual provoca un gemido en Seras.

Alucard suelta a Seras suavemente para luego pasear su mano por los hombros de la chica y luego agarrar la de sus caderas.

\- Antes tenia pensamientos impuros contigo, pero tu timidez e inocencia me frenaba de hacer algo al respecto- susurra Alucard- Pero ahora verte tan segura y descarada me enciende ese deseo.

\- Entonces que espera para consumar ese deseo.- contesta seras coquetamente.

Alucard la gira para tenerla frente a frente.

-Por que me gusta jugar con mi cena antes de devorarla. - responde Alucard.

Continuara...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Hellsing ni de sus personajes, todo le pertenece al Mangaka Kouta Hirano y sus colaboradores. Las situaciones de esta historia han salido de mi imaginación, cualquier parecido con otra solo será casualidad.

¡Ahora si puedes seguir leyendo!

Anterior capitulo:

Alucard se acerca al cuello de la rubia inhalando el aroma que desprendia , detectando la fragancia mezclada de la draculina con la de su ama.

\- Todavía tienes su olor en tu piel- dice antes de lamer su cuello lentamente.

Lo cual provoca un gemido en Seras.

Alucard suelta a Seras suavemente para luego pasear su mano por los hombros de la chica y luego agarrar la de sus caderas.

\- Antes tenia pensamientos impuros contigo, pero tu timidez e inocencia me frenaba de hacer algo al respecto- susurra Alucard- Pero ahora verte tan segura y descarada me enciende ese deseo.

\- Entonces que espera para consumar ese deseo.- contesta seras de forma coqueta.

Alucard la gira para tenerla frente a frente.

-Por que me gusta jugar con mi cena antes de devorarla. - responde Alucard

Acabando de pronunciar esas palabras las sombras de la habitación envuelven a la chica atando sus manos y piernas y suspendiéndola en el medio de la habitación mientras que sigue en el sillón observándola.

\- Que haré contigo primero- dados alucard mientras que la contempla retorcerse contra las ataduras. - Mientras mas te muevas mas se apretarán a tu alrededor.

\- Que conveniente- responde seras.

Alucard convoca una pequeña daga de plata la cual toma con sus guantes puestos, pero también se puede sentir la sensación de calor emitido por esta contra su piel aunque sea un vampiro milenario igual fue incómodo tocar la plata, cosa que a la chica policía sufriría mas profundamente

\- ¿Maestro que piensa hacer con eso? - pregunta cautelosamente la chica.

\- ¿Dónde estaba la chica atrevida de hace un momento? Jujujuju, solo me voy a divertir un poco contigo no temas no seré nada que no puedas soportar- Dice alucard mientras pasea la daga por el cuerpo de la chica.- Vamos a quitarte esta ropa primero.

Con la daga empieza a rasgar los botones de la camisa del uniforme de la draculina, dejando así expuestos el abdomen y el busto de la chica al instante ya que no tenia ningún tipo de ropa interior.

\- vaya vaya la chica policía no se ha puesto ropa interior el día de hoy quien podría haberlo imaginado.- dice alucard riendo perversamente.

Luego usa pequeña daga para trazar marcas en forma de runas en el abdomen de la chica, al ser de plata la misma le cortaba ligeramente la piel al mismo tiempo que se la quemaba.

La chica sentía es escozor de las heridas pero quería demostrarle a su amo que ella podía soportarlo así que no se quejo en absoluto.

\- ¿Qué significan esos símbolos maestro?

\- lo sabrás en un momento descuida, no dolerá por mucho tiempo- luego poco a poco empezó a lamer cada una de las marcas provocando así que estas se activaran provocando una ola de placer en la chica.

-ah! Maestro! - gime la chica.

-Jujuju te gusta la sensación ? estos símbolos son un hechizo que aprendí hace mucho tiempo el cual me permite maximizar el placer de una persona hasta casi hacerla llegar al climax con solo rozarla, vamos a averiguar cuanto tiempo puedes aguantar sin correrte pequeña, no puedes llegar sin que yo te lo diga si lo haces habrá un castigo ¿entiendes?- le pregunta alucard.

\- ¡Si maestro! - responde la chica gimiendo.

\- Así me gusta jujuju, ahora sigamos- dice alucard al romper la falda de la chica notando como ya estaba empezando a gotear sobre sus muslos de lo húmeda que se encontraba la chica- Mmmm chica policía seguro estas deliciosa aquí abajo- dice acariciándo ligeramente con su pulgar los labios inferiores de la chica notando como podía entrar fácilmente por lo lubricada que estaba, para luego llevárselo a los labios para degustarla.

\- Exquisito!

Seras al ver como su maestro la saboreaba sintió como olas de calor recorrían su cuerpo, no podía aguantar mucho mas y eso que apenas la había tocado, no podía imaginar cuando realmente hiciera algo mas activo.

\- Quieres que sea mas activo querida- dice una voz en su oído.

\- Que?- dice al girar su cabeza y ver a su maestro en su forma de conde, mientras su maestro original estaba frente a ella.

\- Recuerda ahora estoy en todo lugar y a la vez en ninguna parte querida, así que ahora no olvides lo que te acabo de decir no puedes llegar hasta que te lo diga- dicen las dos versiones al unísono mientras empezaban a acariciar lentamente el cuerpo de la chica.

El conde le acariciaba la espalda y la cintura rozando el pecho de la chica ligeramente, y el alucard original acariciaba las piernas de la chica mientras lamia el abdomen de la chica en direccion a su entrepierna mas no llegando a la misma, cosa desesperante para seras.

Pasando 10 minutos de tortuosas pero placenteras caricias y lamidas al cuerpo de la chica pero sin llegar al punto en el que ella quería que la tocaran no pudo soportarlo mas.

\- Maestro por favor- ruega la chica

\- Por favor que querida?, dímelo claramente.

\- Por favor tocame.

\- Eso hago querida- Dice el conde mientras apretaba los pezones de la chica.

\- Quiero que me penetres amo!, con tu lengua, dedos con tu miembro con lo que sea pero lo necesito ahora no puedo aguantar mucho mas.

\- Realmente has durado un poco mas de lo que creí jujuju te complacere esta vez- respondió alucard.

Y así lo hizo, las ataduras se disolvieron y de pronto la chica se vio abrumada por la sensación de ser penetrada por las dos versiones por su maestro, el conde la embestía por detrás mientras la agarraba de la cintura con un mano y con la otra le seguía acariciando su pecho, alucard la penetraba con sus dedos y al mismo tiempo la agarro por la nuca y la beso intensamente en los labios.

El impacto fue tal que del intenso placer que sintió la chica quedo inconsciente al llegar al extasis.

\- ella lo pidió y se lo dimos jajajaja - le dice alucard al conde burlonente.- Mi chica policía de ahora en adelante nos divertiremos mucho juntos sin duda.- dice cargando a la chica para llevarla a su ataúd para que descanse cómodamente mientras la versión del conde se funde en las sombras con una sonrisa perversa en sus labios.

continuara...

Hola! espero les haya gustado este capitulo, perdonen lo corto, nos leemos en el próximo!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Hellsing ni de sus personajes, todo le pertenece al Mangaka Kouta Hirano y sus colaboradores. Las situaciones de esta historia han salido de mi imaginación, cualquier parecido con otra solo será casualidad.

¡Ahora si puedes seguir leyendo!

Capitulo 7

A la mañana siguiente Sir. Integra se levanta extrañada de que Seras se haya ido antes del amanecer, pero pensándolo un poco no lo toma en cuenta ya que la chica era una criatura de la noche así que descansaría mejor en su ataúd en su habitación en el sótano de la mansión en vez que en esa habitación en el segundo piso de la mansión Hellsing. Asimismo hizo su rutina matinal para prepararse para un día aburrido de papeleo en su oficina.

Mientras ella se preparaba Alucard la observaba detenidamente mediante las sombras de la habitación.

Ya pasada unas horas Sir. Integra está en su oficina llenando el papeleo de una misión que harían la noche siguiente, de pronto siente como la luz de la oficina se atenúa un poco, lo cual le da una ligera sospecha de que no está sola.

-Algo que quieras compartir conmigo Alucard- dice Sir Integra encendiendo un cigarrillo mientras espera que el vampiro se materialice frente a ella.

\- Que preceptiva te has vuelto Condesa- dice el vampiro con una sonrisa sínica- ¿Cómo has pasado tu día? espero mucho mejor que tu noche.

\- Estoy segura que tu ya lo sabes, seguramente has visto que tan buena noche he pasado, Vampiro pervertido.- le responde Sir Integra.

\- No lo negare, fue un espectáculo entretenido, mis dos chicas llevándose maravillosamente- acota alucard- ¡Es algo que me encanta!

-¿Quién ha dicho que soy tu chica?, te estás tomando muchos atrevimientos alucard.- dice calmadamente la rubia.

\- No puedes negarlo condesa! Tu sabes que eres mía, es más lo deseas dentro de tu ser.- dice burlonamente alucard con una carcajada- ha ha ha

\- ¡ Eso es totalmente falso!- responde la rubia con molestia.

\- Eres tan hermosa cuando te enojas, recuerda que yo estoy en todos lados, yo mismo te he escuchado como le confesabas a la Chica Policía que me deseas a mí y a ella al mismo tiempo.

Ante esta afirmación Sir integra Hellsing quedo totalmente sin palabras, Alucard aprovecha esto para acercarse a la rubia por detrás de su silla y con una mano enguantada aparta el cabello de la mujer para susurrarle al oído.

\- Quien iba a pensar que la ultima descendiente de Van Hellsing deseara a dos chupasangres a la vez.- le susurra burlonamente alucard.

Eso fue el detonante para sacarla de su estupor, integra inmediatamente agarro su revólver y en un solo movimiento apunto a la mandíbula de alucard y apretó el gatillo dándole de lleno al vampiro.

\- Allí está la mujer que me libero, por la que estoy en este mundo. Ha ha ha.- le dice alucard mientras su rostro vuelve a formarse quedando como si no hubiera pasado nada.

\- Eres un insolente, sigo siendo tu superior y me debes respeto!- contesta integra furiosa.

\- No he dicho ninguna mentira!

\- Pero yo no te he dado ninguna confianza para que me hables en ese tono.- dice la rubia

\- Pronto lo harás, solo es cuestión de tiempo tarde o temprano vas a caer por mi.- responde el vampiro.

\- Sueña con eso- arremete integra

-Lo hago!- le grita alucard.

\- Eres irritante! Vete a atormentar a alguien mas no te quiero ver ya!- le grita ella en cambio.

\- Ha ha ha pero es divertido atormentarte a ti!

-Vete!- le grita la rubia

-Piénsalo, unirte a mí te ahorraría muchas cosas, además de que te traería mucho placer, sino pregúntale a la Chica Policía.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- le pregunto Sir integra.

-Exactamente lo que estoy diciendo!

\- Tu has… te has atrevido a…- le comienza a decir integra mientras lo miraba fijamente.

\- Solo ve y pregúntale a tu pequeña Draculina jujuju.- dice alucard desvaneciéndose entre las sombras de la habitación.

Integra no podía creerlo, alucard prácticamente le restregó en la cara que se había acostado con Seras Victoria, ¿pero por que la chica no le había comentado nada? Además se le hacía muy extraño que no haya aparecido todavía en su oficina, por lo general ella se presentaba tan pronto se levantaba a saludarla y a comentarle que tenía planeado para los entrenamientos de los soldados.

Decidió que iría a buscarla luego de terminarse el cigarrillo y almorzar algo.

Mientras todo eso pasaba Seras Victoria seguía encerrada en su ataúd inconsciente de toda la conversación y de que había pasado más tiempo de lo normal durmiendo.

Sir. Integra fue al cuartel de entrenamiento y a las barracas de los soldados pero nadie había visto a la chica policía, así que se encamino hasta la habitación de la draculina.

En el sótano de la mansión se encontraba la habitación de la chica, entrando al mismo solo encuentra la cama ataúd de la draculina y algunos muebles básicos, la chica no tenía muchas cosas.

El ataúd estaba cerrado, así que Sir. Integra se acerca y aprieta el botón que activa el cerrojo del mismo, al abrir la rubia puede contemplar a la chica policía en solo una camisón de seda rosa transparente lo cual deja a la vista no solo los atributos de la draculina sino las runas marcadas en su vientre.

-Qué demonios- murmura integra

Integra empieza a mover a la chica tratando de despertarla.

-Seras cariño, despierta- le dice integra al oído.

\- Mmm 5 minutos más- murmura la chica policía.

-Seras Victoria- dice integra sacudiéndola

Pero la draculina seguía durmiendo, así que sir. Integra decidió despertarla de otra manera, se acostó a su lado ya que la cama ataúd era amplia y comenzó a acariciar a la chica desde su cuello hasta sus caderas, presionando sus manos en os puntos clave donde sabia que la draculina sentía más placer.

Poco a poco la respiración de Seras se agitaba un poco más cuando las manos de integra se adentran debajo de la camisón de seda de la chica subiendo por su vientre hasta sus pechos para acariciarlos suavemente, logrando un gemido de la draculina y luego bajar para delinear con sus dedos una de las runas talladas en el vientre de la chica. Esas marcas la intrigaban, que significaban? Para que servirían? Eran la prueba fiel de que alucard le había hecho algo a la draculina.

-¿Qué demonios te hizo ese Vampiro Loco?- murmura para si misma integra-

-Mmm sigue- murmura entre sueños la chica policía.

-Despierta Seras- le dice integra al oído.

-Ama! ¿Qué? Donde? Qué hace usted en mi ataúd? no es que me moleste ser despertada de esta manera pero es algo sorpresivo- le dice Seras victoria.

-¿No que haces tú todavía en tu ataúd? Son casi las 6 pm tenias que haberte reportado hace dos horas en mi oficina.- dice integra sacando su mano des camisón de la chica mirándola fijamente.

-Lo siento! no sabía que era tan tarde!- exclamo la chica levantándose de la cama.

-Ya cálmate, ahora me puedes explicar ¿que son esas marcas?- le pregunta integra tranquila.

\- Eh! Mmm estas marcas- murmura seras sonrojada.

-Si! Esas marcas! Ayer no las tenías.

-Pues anoche fui a ver a mi maestro y- comenzó a relatar la chica nerviosa.

-Y? Qué paso? Dímelo simplemente Seras.- le dice integra impaciente

-Anoche fui a hablar con él y bueno el uso sus poderes para dominarme y me tallo estas marcas con un cuchillo de plata- le dice nerviosa la chica.

-Y solo lo dejaste hacerlo! Dios eso debió doler como el infierno para ti!- exclamo integra.

-Si en verdad fue doloroso, pero le mostré a mi maestro que no puede romperme fácilmente, además valió totalmente la pena.- Le contesta la chica con una sonrisa.

-Por qué? Para que te marco de esa forma.- le pregunta la rubia mayor intrigada.

Seras le relata todo lo que paso en la noche cuando su maestro la domino con sus dos personalidades.

-Y eso fue lo que paso, quede tan agotada que no pude levantarme a tiempo- le dice la chica apenada- lo siento estas enojada conmigo Ama.

-No cariño, no estoy enojada contigo, tu eres una mujer independiente, eres capaz de decidir con quién estar o no. – le dice integra acercándose a la chica y acariciándole la mejilla.

-Si, pero en cierta manera me siento culpable, porque a pesar de no haber definido lo que somos, estoy ligada a ti y debí frenar los que hacia mi maestro.- contesta la chica mirándola a los ojos.

-No te voy a negar que estoy un poco celosa, pero no te recriminare nada porque él es tu creador es casi imposible para ti no obedecerlo o sentirte atraída hacia el.- le explica integra.

-No es escusa, debí decirte algo antes de que sucediera algo entre el y yo pero las cosas se dieron muy apresuradamente.- le responde seras.

-Yo ya sabía que alucard te atraía Seras.-

-Como a ti también!-

-Eso es otro Asunto!- dice integra alejándose de la chica.

-No lo es! Podrías ser magníficos los tres juntos!- Exclama seras

\- Eso es un sueño que no se cumplirá.- responde la rubia mayor.

-Porque no? Vamos únetenos en la noche eterna, todo será mejor!.- le dice seras

-Eso es imposible!

-Dame tres razones por lo que sería imposible!.-

-Primero y principal soy una Hellsing y tengo una responsabilidad con esta nación.- exclama sir integra.

-Dime algo que no sepa, eso no impide que nos gustes y puedes cumplir con tu responsabilidad igualmente.

\- Segundo si me uno a ustedes nadie frenaría a alucard de acabar con toda la existencia al no tener los sellos de comando el enloquecería y todo se iría al infierno todos y cada uno de los miembros de la mesa redonda y Londres caería bajo su poder.

\- Eso es porque no le tienes fe al maestro, bien podrías hacer algo como un trato con el para que eso no pase.-

\- A cambio de que el aceptaría, no seas ingenua seras! Luego que me convierta no tendré la voluntad para frenarlo o hacer algo en su contra!. –

\- Tu crees que el aprovechara se su poder sobre ti!-

-No lo creo, estoy segura de ello!.-

\- Integra el no va a hacerte su Draculina, el te hará su igual su Condesa, eso no te ataría a el, al contrario lo ataría a ti en cambio, y eso lo sabes.

-Eso es lo que tú dices, además hay algo más importante para convertirme es que yo sea virgen, ya no lo soy.

-Allí te equivocas querida integra, puedes haber estado conmigo un montón de veces pero yo no he roto tu himen así que técnicamente sigues siendo virgen.-

-Eso no…

-Con Preguntarle al maestro saldrías de dudas! A ver que otra escusa tienes- le pide la chica policía.

-Tengo que dar un heredero para que continúe la organización.-

-Y lo puedes tener! El maestro estaría encantado de darte uno luego de convertirte!, porque ni loco va a dejar que otro hombre te toque.-

-Los vampiros no pueden concebir.-

-Pero el no es cualquier vampiro él es el vampiro original el podría hacerlo.-

-Como sabes tú eso.-

\- Porque se lo pregunte cuando recién me convirtió.- responde la chica policía- En fin, solo piénsalo integra, ahora me alistare para hacer mis labores, a menos que quieras continuar lo que estabas haciendo hace un rato jujuju- le dice coquetamente.

-No, ve a hacer tu trabajo, yo también estoy atrasada.-

-Ok, pero piensa en lo que te dije.- le responde la draculina rodeando el cuello de integra y dejando un beso en los labios de la mujer.

-Si lo pensare.- le responde integra devolviéndole el beso.

Sir integra se va de la habitación. Alucard presencio toda la discusión con lujo de detalles, y no pudo estar mas orgulloso de su chiquilla.

-Bien hecho Chica Policia, ya has sembrado la duda en nuestra condesa.- le dice alucard a la chica telepáticamente.

\- Solo tiene que poner de su parte maestro, debe ser menos molesto con ella porque si sigue ella nunca aceptara su propuesta.

-Notado pequeña! .- alucard le responde.

Continuara.

Si quieren que continúe esta historia necesito que me den sus opiniones.


	8. Chapter 8

capitulo 8

En el despacho de Sir. Integra se encontraba la rubia pensando en lo que la draculina le había dicho, ¿podría ser la propuesta de alucard la solución a todos sus problemas?. Ya no tendría que pensar en que pasaría con la organización Hellsing por que estaría eternamente al frente de la misma, eso si Alucard no la traicionaba y se volvía en su contra.

-¿ Como confiar en alguien quien su sola presencia es el mal?.- pensaba integra dentro de si.

Así que decidió hablar con el vampiro directamente.

\- Alucard!- lo llamo la rubia.

-¿Para que necesita mi humilde presencia? Condesa- le dice el vampiro materializándose frente a la rubia.

\- Quisiera hablar seriamente contigo, sientate- le responde Sir. Integra.

\- Usted dirá !- le dice tranquilamente el vampiro sentándose en la silla frente al escritorio de la rubia.

\- No quiero andar con rodeos, tu sabes mi duda con respecto a tu propuesta de seguirte en una vida inmortal, quiero que me digas claramente ¿que es lo que quieres de mi?, ¿por que quieres que yo sea uno de ustedes?.- le pregunta Sir. integra.

\- ¿Por que usted cree que yo lo quiero? - le devuelve alucard.

\- Si lo supiera no te lo preguntaría , deja de darle vueltas y contesta la maldita pregunta!- exclama Sir. integra enojada dándole un golpe al escritorio.

\- Jujuju que impaciente se ha vuelto Ama- le dice alucard con una sonrisa.

Sir. Integra solo lo ve fijamente esperando que el se digne de responderle sus preguntas. Alucard suspira y decide contestarle sinceramente.

\- Seré lo mas honesto posible contigo, desde el primer momento en que mis ojos se fijaron en ti, cuando tu tio te disparo frente a mi en ese sótano supe que serias mía, esa tenacidad, esa determinación en lograr tus objetivos, y el sabor de tu sangre tan pura y dulce, eras la mujer que yo estaba esperando desde hace siglos. Además que fueras la descendiente de Van Hellsing fue un bonus, ya que pensar en ese inepto revolverse en su tumba al pensar que su tataranieta esta en mis manos jujuju- le responde alucard acabando con una carcajada.

\- eso es todo, solo por mi, sangre y mi determinación quieres que me una a ti?- le réplica Sir. Integra.

\- No eso es lo que en un principio me hizo fijarme en ti, pero a medida de que fuiste creciendo y te convertiste en la mujer que eres hoy en día, de la mujer que me fui enamorando cada día que pasaba, la que podría considerar mi igual en mi condesa- le dice alucard mirándola fijamente a sus ojos azules.

\- En verdad ¿estas enamorado de mi? - le pregunta Sir. integra.

\- Si integra, yo Vlad Tempes III, el empalador, el conquistador de valquidia, el arma suprema de la Organización Hellsing Alucard, estoy enamorado de ti Sir. Integra F. Hellsing.

\- ¿Como podría creerte? después de como me has tratado durante de todos estos años!- exclama integra.

\- Porque estoy siendo sincero contigo, no es broma condesa, pude haber sido un poco molesto contigo pero es que me encanta tu cara cuando te enojas y cuando te sonrojas por las cosas que te digo - le dice el vampiro.

\- Cree me no es la manera correcta de cortejar a alguien. - dice Sir. Integra.

\- Pero podrías darme una oportunidad y empezar desde cero, yo se que yo no te soy indiferente, y allí podrías decidir si aceptar mi propuesta - le pide alucard.

\- Y ¿que pasaría luego de aceptar?- le pregunta Sir. Integra mientras toma un cigarrillo y lo enciende.

\- Te unirás a Seras Victoria y a mi en la vida inmortal como nuestro igual- le responde Alucard.

\- Igual, hablas de los dos? vas a desligar tu control sobre Seras y la volverás tu condesa también. - le pregunta la rubia.

\- Si, Seras victoria no sera mi draculina sera igual o mas poderosa que yo si ella así se lo propone! - le responde el vampiro.

\- ¿Por que no lo has hecho?- le pregunta Sir. Integra.

\- El ritual es algo especial y quisiera hacerlo con las dos al mismo tiempo para que sea algo mejor, claro si tu aceptas finalmente condesa- le dice alucard con una sonrisa.

\- Y si yo no acepto? no lo harás?.

\- Si lo haré igualmente pero cuando ella así me lo pida.

\- Es algo razonable.- dice Sir. integra soltando el humo del cigarrillo.

\- En fin, cual es tu respuesta? ¿Me darías una oportunidad para convencerte de que estoy diciéndote la verdad?- le pregunta alucard.

\- Esta bien, es algo que podría dejar que hagas- le dice Sir. Integra- Bueno tenemos que planear la misión que haremos mañana así que ve a los cuarteles y reunete con los oficiales y seras.

\- No te arrepentirás de tu decición condesa- dice el vampiro acercándose a la rubia para agarrarle suavemente la mano y darle un beso en el dorso de la misma.

\- Eso espero Conde- le responde la rubia con una sonrisa- ahora te puedes retirar.

\- Como usted ordene Condesa- se despide el vampiro fundiéndose en el piso de la habitación en dirección a los cuarteles de los oficiales.

Ya con sus dudas un poco mas despejadas Sir. integra se dispuso a terminar el papeleo para luego reunirse con los soldados y los dos vampiros a terminar de idear el plan de ataque en la misión que debían cumplir por ordenes de la reina.

Pasadas un par de horas ya habían terminado la reunión con los soldados y los vampiros, la cual consistía en detener un experimento creado por el vaticano el cual se salio de control, la iglesia pretendía crear un híbrido con ADN del padre anderson y los hombres lobo del mayor y así crear un ser tan letal e invulnerable como alucard. Dicho ser se encontraba aterrorizando algunos pueblos del este de Italia y debían detenerlo ya que iscariot no lograba ponerle fin al mismo.

Así que los dos vampiros irían en esta misión junto a 20 soldados de respaldo, y saldrían a la mañana siguiente.

\- Bueno ya que todos saben lo que tienen que hacer, vayan a descansar por que mañana saldrán a primeras horas de la mañana- les dice Seras Victoria a los soldados. - Pueden retirarse. Sir. Hellsing podría darme unos minutos de su tiempo.

\- Por supuesto vayamos a mi despacho- le contesta Sir. Integra.

Ya en el despacho.

\- Bien que quería hablar conmigo Señorita Victoria- le pregunta Integra en tono de broma.

\- Bueno quería decirle lo increíblemente sexy que se ve esta noche jujuju- dice la draculina abrazándola por la cintura.

\- Mmm pero que descarada se ha vuelto usted- dice integra acariciándole la mejilla y mirándole los labios.

\- Es lo que usted provoca en mi Sir. Hellsing- le responde seras siguiéndole el juego.

\- Si, y que mas provoco en usted? Señorita victoria- dice integra con una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- Muchas cosas pero en especial muchas ganas de hacer esto- dice seras agarrándola por la nuca para besarla apasionadamente.

\- Mmm me encanta por fin poder hacer esto contigo! - le dice seras victoria a integra.

\- A mi igual, aunque tienes que controlarte un poco cariño, estamos todavía en horario de trabajo- le responde integra.

\- Lo siento es que luego de como me dejaste hace un rato me moría por besarte- argumenta la draculina- además no te preocupes mi jefa es genial no dirá nada sie atraso unos minutos jujuju- termina seras guiñándole un ojo.

\- Jajaja muy graciosa seras- le dice integra pellizcando le la mejilla a la draculina.

\- Auch eso dolío!

\- No es cierto- le responde integra riéndose.

\- jajaja no, bueno lo que me lleva a otro tema estoy algo preocupada, realmente se necesita que vayamos el maestro y yo a la misión tan poderoso es ese ser?- le pregunta la chica.

\- no sabemos a que nivel este pero si heikel no ha podido acabar con el es posible que se necesite algo mas. -

\- Pero me preocupa que te quedes aquí sola, bueno no sola sola por supuesto que estarán los soldados pero no es lo mismo como cuando estamos el maestro y yo y pues...- comenzó a divagar la draculina.

\- Seras por favor cálmate no va a pasar nada, tu tranquila además yo tengo dos manos, muchas armas y se usar una espada mejor que todos los caballeros de la mesa redonda, así que no me pasara nada.- le responde integra para tranquilizarla.

\- Si pero, y si alguien decide tirar otro misil a la mansión! o adentrarse con un ejército de gouls!-

\- Eso solo paso dos veces, no creo que vuelva a pasar, además salí muy bien de eso - le dice integra quitándole importancia.

\- Hummm solo prometerme que estarás bien cuando vuelva!- le dice la draculina.

\- Lo prometo! además luego de esta misión tengo muchos planes para nosotras! - le dice integra.

Continuara...

Que planes serán esos? jujujuju.

Nota: espero les haya gustado el capitulo, y perdonen si le consiguen errores no tengo pc y lo he escrito directamente en el celular.

Nos leemos en el próximo!


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

A día siguiente un avión esperaba en el aeropuerto de Londres por los dos vampiros y la tropa que los acompañaría hasta Italia.

En un automóvil de lujo con vidrios polarizados se encontraban alucard, seras, sir. Integra y el chofer, este se estaciona junto al avión en la pista para el abordaje de los vampiros.

-Bueno hemos llegado les espera una ardua misión, que tengan suerte y me traigan la cabeza de ese monstruo.- les dice sir integra.

-¿Para qué quieres la cabeza?- pregunta inocentemente seras victoria.

-Es un decir Seras no espero que me la traigan literalmente. -

-Que decepción yo ya estaba planeando como traértela en una caja de regalo.- le dice alucard burlonamente.

-Te creo capaz de eso por favor no lo hagas- le dice sir integra.

-Maestro usted me prometió que iba a dejar de molestar a nuestra condesa, cumpla su palabra!- exclama seras.

-Solo estoy haciendo una broma, ¿Ya no puedo hacerlo? Además recuerda quien es el maestro de quien aquí! No tienes derecho a obligarme a nada. - dice alucard.

-Solo le recordaba lo que usted mismo prometió.- responde seras.

-Ya es suficiente! Parecen dos niños peleando. - los detiene sir integra- deben abordar el avión, este los espera para despegar.

-Está bien, espero que sigas tan encantadora cuando vuelva condesa. Recuerda que prometiste darme una oportunidad de cortejarte- le dice alucard agarrándole la mano suavemente y terminando le da un beso en la misma a forma de despedida.

-Mientras seas respetuoso y no empieces con tus bromas pesadas te daré una oportunidad!- le dice tranquilamente sir integra.

-Es una cita- le responde alucard tranquilamente bajándose del auto- Las dejo para que se despidan.

Sir integra se queda sin palabras.

-Ok, eso fue raro, te engaño para que aceptaras una cita con él.- Le dice seras.

-Totalmente!- exclama sir integra.

-Eso es algo bueno, ya es hora que ustedes aclaren lo que sienten el uno por el otro.- dice seras.

-Lo dices tan tranquilamente por qué no eres tú la que saldrá con el.- responde sir integra.

-Ha ha ha no creo que eso tarde mucho en pasar, pero en fin ¿estás segura que no quieres que me quede contigo?, no se tengo el presentimiento que algo va a suceder y no estaremos para ayudarte.- le dice preocupada seras.

-No pasara nada seras tranquila, no confias en mi? Podre con lo que venga si es que algo llega a pasar. No te preocupes! Ahora ve a ese avión y cumple con la misión.- le responde sir integra.

-Si señora- le dice seras bromeando haciendo un saludo militar.

-Ya dejate de bromas y ve- dice integra dándole una caricia en la mejilla a seras.

-Como quieres que me vaya, si me ves de esa manera lo que menos me provoca es alejarme de ti- le dice seras mirándole directamente a los ojos mientras recuesta su mejilla en la mano de integra.

-Pero debes hacerlo, además recuerda que tengo algo preparado para cuando regreses.- le recuerda integra.

-Algo que no me has querido decir y tengo mucha curiosidad!- le responde seras.

-Si te lo digo no será una sorpresa- dice integra antes de darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Estoy ansiosa por saber que tienes preparado- dice seras.

\- Entonces busca y destruye mi pequeña draculina.

-Así será Condesa!- le responde con una sonrisa seras.

Seras baja del auto y sube al avión rápidamente, puede que el sol no pueda matarla pero no le es muy cómodo para ella estar sintiéndolo directamente en su piel.

El avión despega y el auto emprende viaje hasta la mansión Hellsing.

-Cameron ni una palabra de lo que has visto en este auto.- le dice sir integra al su chofer.

-Soy una tumba sir Hellsing- le responde el chico.

-Mas te vale, no quieres ser el objetivo de esos dos vampiros.- amenaza sir integra.

-Por supuesto que no Sir Hellsing! Eso sería un suicidio descuide no diré nada!- exclama el chico.

Y así lo hizo, si algo había aprendido al trabajar con las familias de los nobles es que no debes divulgar nada de lo que veas u oigas y más si tienen vampiros como mascotas.

Al llegar a la mansión integra iba a terminar unos pedidos de municiones y equipo para los soldados y enviárselos al hijo de sir ferguson quien había quedado a cargo de la empresa de su padre después que el falleciera en la batalla contra Millenium, pero su sorpresa fue grande al descubrir que la esperaban unos caballeros en el salón de la mansión.

\- Sir. Integra tiene una visita, son los Caballeros Charles y Morrison, la esperan en el salón de visitas. - le informa el mayordomo.

-Gracias Oswald los recibiré en un momento- le responde sir integra.

Sir Integra se dirige hasta allí para recibirlos.

\- Buenos Dias, Sir. Charles, Sir. Morrison, no los esperaba por aquí- los saluda Sir integra acercándose a ellos y haciéndole señas que se sienten en los sillones que están por la sala.

-Vinimos solo a saludarla Sir. Hellsing, estábamos por la zona - le dice Sir. Morrison.

-Los dos juntos, estaban por aquí a las afueras de Londres? Que coincidencia- dice sarcásticamente sir integra.

-Íbamos a jugar un partido de golf en el club campestre que esta por la zona- responde Sir. Charles.

-Mmm y que decidieran venir precisamente cuando alucard no esta ha sido simplemente casualidad. Díganme claramente que quieren conmigo y se van, tengo muchas cosas que hacer para perder mi tiempo y el tiempo es dinero.

-El tiempo es dinero lo sabemos querida, y nosotros adoramos el dinero como todo el mundo, pero bueno lo diremos sinceramente nosotros estamos interesados en aliarnos contigo en la organización Hellsing queremos invertir más capital en ella.- dice Sir morrison.

-Y ¿por qué han tomado esa decisión tan repentinamente?- le pregunta sir integra- Siempre que he pedido más inversión de los caballeros de la mesa ustedes son los primeros en rehusar la propuesta.

\- Porque vemos a futuro, además quisiéramos que consideraras la propuesta de la reina de buscar un heredero de sangre para que la organización Hellsing perdure y continúe protegiendo a Europa de las amenazas sobrenaturales.- Le responde sir charles.

-Y ustedes tan amablemente se sacrificarían para engendrar dicho heredero ¿cierto? No me hagan reir!- les responde sir integra.

-Piénsalo querida conviviendo un poco mas con nosotros podríamos crear un vinculo o por lo menos un entendimiento mutuo y podrías considerar a uno de nosotros para ser el padre de tu hijo, ni siquiera tiene que ser de forma natural puedes hacerlo mediante una inseminación claro que si estarías dispuesta a la otra manera nosotros estaríamos dispuestos a complacerte.- dice Sir Charles con una sonrisa.

-Lo que yo haga con mi vida no es asunto suyo ya creí haberlo dejado muy claro! Además si yo decidiera tener un hijo pueden estar seguros que no será con alguno de ustedes.

-Si no tienes un heredero la organización Hellsing morirá contigo integra. - dice calmadamente sir morrison.

-Es Sir. Hellsing para ti! No me no tomes esa confianza de llamarme por mi nombre, además hay otra opción, podría adoptar alguno de mis parientes lejanos y ceder mi puesto cuando llegue mi momento o simplemente si me da la maldita gana seré la ultima Hellsing!- dice acaloradamente sir integra.

-Lo del sucesor es una locura tendrías que entrenar a esa persona desde ahora y hacerla firmar miles de papeles para mantenerlo con la boca cerrada acerca de todo lo que sucede con la organización y ni hablar de la transferencia de los sellos sobre tus mascotas vampiro- dice molesto sir charles.

-Estas deseando mi muerte temprana sir charles?, que yo sepa todavía soy la más joven de los miembros de la mesa redonda. Además si a mí me da la maldita gana de morirme y dejarlos a merced de alucard y los otros monstruos que aparezcan lo haré y punto. - le dice sir integra.

-Querida se razonable, tu no harías eso, tu moral no te lo permite.

-Que irónico ustedes hablando de moral! No tienen ningún derecho de intentar inmiscuirse en mi vida o mis decisiones, además para que se queden más tranquilos ya he decidido que haré y estoy haciendo lo que yo creo correcto. Dice integra levantándose del sillón y caminando hacia la puerta.- Asi que les pido por favor abandonen mi mansión y no vuelvan a venir sin solicitar una cita previa o me veré en la necesidad de recibirlos no tan amablemente, que tengan buen dia.- termina de decir sir integra dejando ver su revólver colgado en su funda dentro del saco de su traje.

Se fue dejándolos estupefactos, de pronto se acerca el mayordomo para acompañarlos hasta la salida y cerciorarse de que se vayan.

-¡Idiotas! ¿Quién se creen que son?, no tienen ningún derecho de venir a decirme lo que debo o no hacer!.- se dice integra a si misma mientras continuaba su trayecto hasta su despacho a continuar con lo que ya tenía planeado hacer y seguir con su día sin complicaciones.

Mientras afuera estaban Sir Morrison y Sir Charles alejándose en un auto.

-Esa actitud de mujer feroz me encanta que no daría por poder domarla a mi antojo!- dice Sir charles de repente a su amigo.

-Lo sé amigo que te mueres por ella, pero está claramente no esta interesada, es mejor que no te hagas ilusiones.- le responde sir morrison.

-Lograste plantar los bichos con cámaras que te pedí?- le pregunta sir charles.

-Es nano tecnología no bichos como los llamas y si logre colocar algunos antes de que llegara.

-Eres un genio!- le dice sir charles- ahora podremos ver que es lo que decidió hacer.

-Lo que no sabían ellos es que el mayordomo logro desactivar todas las nano-cámaras cuando volvió a la sala y libero una onda eléctrica de sus manos para luego recoger cada una y tirarlas a la basura.

Oswald no era cualquier mayordomo después de todo era digno sucesor de Walter pero eso es otra historia que contar más adelante.

...

Mientras todo lo anterior sucedía en la mansión seras y alucard estaban en el avión conversando telepáticamente.

-Te vez muy feliz chica policía- dice alucard.

-Es lo normal cuando tienes a alguien especial, ¿no es verdad?- le responde seras.

-Si, pero algo me dice que algo te tiene muy entusiasmada.- dice alucard.

-Yo podría decir lo mismo de usted, ya que tiene una cita que planear.- le dice seras astutamente.

-Jujuju si será todo un acontecimiento!- responde alucard.

-No hará nada raro ¿cierto?- le pregunta seras con algo de temor.

-¿Te refieres al pequeño juego que tuvimos el otro día? Jujuju te encanto no es asi?- le dice alucard burlonamente.

-No voy a negar ni a afirmar nada.- responde la chica.

-Te comprendo pequeña, se que lo disfrutaste y no lo quieres admitir. Seguro te mueres por repetirlo- dice alucard seductoramente.

La chica no le responde.

-O preferirías que el juego sea mas activo, tal vez incluir a nuestra condesa la próxima vez.

-Eso seria algo que tener en cuenta- dice seras la cual luce visiblemente sonrojada.

-Pero te vez muy emocionada por la sorpresa que te tiene preparada, no es asi?- le pregunta alucard.

-¿Algún día no escuchara las conversaciones ajenas maestro?.- le pregunta seras.

-Solo escucho las que me interesan pequeña. - le responde alucard burlonamente.

-Es molesto.- le dice seras

-No puedo evitar mostrar interés por algo que mis dos mujeres están por hacer, además porque simplemente no leiste su mente y descubres que tiene planeado hacer. - dice alucard.

-Porque arruinaría la sorpresa y quiero ser sorprendida.- le dice sinceramente seras.

-Y te sorprenderás créeme.- dice el vampiro.

-Se atrevió ha...- empieza a decir seras antes que alucard la interrumpiera.

-Sinceramente chica policía me conoces bien para saber perfectamente que si lo hice.

-Pues no me diga nada no quiero saber.- le dice seras.

Estas segura?.- le pregunta su maestro.

-Si totalmente!- exclama seras.

-¿No quieres saber que tan caliente es su propuesta?- le pregunta alucard.

-No te oigo...

-Hahahahaha.- alucard se empieza a reir de la chica al verla tapándose los oídos cuando estaban hablando telepáticamente, lo cual asusta un poco a los soldados que los acompañaban dentro del avión con ellos.

Mientras mas burlas sucedían el avión aterrizo en Italia al atardecer, perfecto para que ellos buscaran a su objetivo.

A unas millas de allí se encontraban unas tropas de iscariot con Heikel buscando al hibrido fuera de control.

-Según nuestros informantes el hibrido se encontraba por esta zona, hay que atraparlo antes que lleguen los vampiros no podemos dejar que lo maten.- dice heikel a uno de los sacerdotes que la acompañaba.

-Pero hermana heikel no podemos controlarlo esa cosa no es algo de este mundo ¿no va en contra de nuestros principios que esa cosa viva?- dice el padre Luxio.

-Fue creado por nosotros por voluntad de nuestro señor, es nuestro deber controlarlo y de no poder hacerlo nosotros debemos exterminarlo no Hellsing.- le responde heikel.

De pronto se acerca otro sacerdote apresuradamente hasta ellos.

-Hermana heikel ya lo hemos localizado esta en un establo abandonado a unos 2 kilometros de aquí.- exclama el hombre.

-En marcha! Hay que capturarlo y llevarlo hasta el vaticano.- dice heikel a las tropas para que se apresuren.

En el establo se encontraba un hombre sentado en el suelo, descansando parecía que estaba en un estado de relajación extrema.

Era un hombre joven, musculoso de cabello rubio largo hasta los hombros, el cual llevaba atado en una coleta alta, piel bronceada, barbilla ancha, pero lo mas distintivo de el eran sus dientes afilados y ojos ambarinos los cuales le daban un aspecto sobrenatural.

Vestia pantalones de combate de camuflaje verde, botas militares y una franela sin mangas color negro lo cual resaltaba sus brazos musculosos.

De pronto el pudo sentir una presencia que se acercaba en la lejanía, sus instintos de hombre lobo lo alertaban, pero no tenía ningún temor, si algo venia por el esperaría tranquilo a que llegara, el estaba harto de huir.

La tarde se volvió noche repentinamente, empezó a salir niebla por todos lados y un frio le calaba los huesos, era una situación muy rara, sentía la presencia entre las sombras del establo.

\- Se que hay alguien allí, muéstrate!.- dice el hombre calmadamente.

-Y por que haría tal cosa? Dime tu nombre y me presentare ante ti.- dice alucard sin mostrarse.

-No tengo un nombre, nunca me dieron uno.- dice el hombre.

Y como debería referirme a ti entonces?- se escucha la voz de alucard.

-Si quieres llamame tu como quieras, ya estoy cansado que vengan a cazarme como un animal, ni siquiera se para que fui creado ¿no podrían dejarme en paz simplemente?.- dice el hombre.

-Es solo un chico que se defiende no busca dañar a nadie.- se escucha la voz de seras.

-Tiene una crisis existencial.- responde alucard.

-Podrían no hablar como si yo no estuviera aquí es un poco molesto, además quien es la otra voz?.- exclama el hombre.

-Soy Seras victoria como debería llamarte?.- le pregunta seras apareciendo frente a el.

-Como tú quieras preciosa, te daré el honor de darme un nombre.- le responde el hombre amablemente.

Siempre tan impulsiva chica policía.- se escucha la voz de alucard.

-Te pareces a alguien que conocí hace algún tiempo, pero no tengo muy buena referencia de el.- le dice Seras.

-Haz el intento Señorita Seras.- le dice el hombre con un guiño.

El chico se le parecía entre una mezcla entre el teniente hands y el padre Anderson.

-¿Que te parece andrers?- pregunta seras.

El hombre hace una mueca.

-Lucían?- dice seras.

Pequeño estorbo podría servir. Dice burlonamente alucard.

-Eso no es gracioso maestro.- dice seras ha alucard.

-Lucian me gusta, podría acostumbrarme a ser llamado asi.- le responde.

-Bueno lucian, estamos aquí porque nos dijeron que estaban aterrorizando pueblos y destruyendo casas por la zona y te apuntan como el causante de todo.- dice alucard.

Yo no quería hacerlo, me estaban persiguiendo unos curas y luego no pude controlarme.- dice lucian.

¿Porque simplemente no hablabas con ellos como lo haces con nosotros?.- le pregunta seras.

-Ellos no me dejan hablar solo me atacan y quieren meterme en una jaula.- dice lucian.

-Tipico de iscariot, definitivamente desde que no está Anderson no tienen ningún tipo de decencia.- dice alucard apareciendo frente a ellos.

-Usted no es muy diferente maestro, sino fuera porque le gusta jugar con sus enemigos antes no estaríamos hablando en este momento.- dice seras virando sus ojos.

-Ustedes vinieron a capturarme?- pregunta lucian.

-No nosotros vinimos a matarte!.- dice alucard burlonamente.

-Esto puso en alerta y a la defensiva al hombre lobo.

-Descuida ya vimos que no quieres causar daño podemos ayudarte.- le dice seras calmadamente tratando de calmarlo.

-El lo ha dicho claramente vienen a matarme! Como puedo confiar en ustedes.- dice alterado lucian.

Porque lo decimos por favor, te lejimos un nombre.- dice la chica tranquilamente.

-Puedes ser encantadora pero no puedo confiar en ti.- exclama lucian.

De pronto el chico se volvió en un lobo gigante dorado.

-En verdad se parece a ese perro de Millenium.- exclama alucard.

-Vaya que si tiene parecido a hands, esperemos sea solo en lo físico.- le responde seras.

-Fue una pesadilla vencerlo no es asi.- le pregunta alucard.

-Ni que lo digas.- dice suspirando la chica.

El lobo aprovecho que ellos discutían para irse por la parte de arriba del establo ya que ellos estaban frente a las puertas del mismo.

-Para donde crees que vas cachorro?.- dice alucard materializándose frente a el.

-Estas huyendo de nosotros?.- dice seras detrás del chico haciéndose la ofendida.

-Dejen me tranquilo solo quiero estar solo.- se escucha la voz de lucian salir del lobo.

-¿Por qué estar solo cuando puedes tener un amigo?- dice alucard dejando salir a baskerville entre las sobras.

-Madre santa! Qué demonios es eso?.- exclama lucian sorprendido.

-se llama baskerville, no es lindo?.- dice seras encantadoramente al lado del lobo tratando de acariciarlo.

Lucian trato de morder a la chica, asi que seras lo reprende con un bastón de madera que había en el suelo.

-Chico malo! No se debe morder, no puedes aprender de baskerville!.- dice seras comicamente.

Lucian fue arrojado al otro lado del establo.

-Oh no debiste hacer eso!.- dice alucard a seras burlonamente.

Un aura asesina rodeaba al lobo, sus ojos se volvieron negros de rabia, asi que se levanto rápidamente y corrió hasta la chica embistiéndola tiranola al suelo.

Continuara...

Espero les haya gustado! Espero sus opiniones sobre estos personajes nuevos que he metido en la historia.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Un aura asesina rodeaba al lobo, sus ojos se volvieron negros de rabia, así que se levanto rápidamente y corrió hasta la chica embistiéndola tirándola al suelo.

Como pudo Seras logra esquivar que el lobo la mordiera, se dieron un par de golpes en el suelo entre sí quedando la chica debajo del lobo.

Te has olvidado de alguien- dice alucard burlonamente mientras ve como baskerville embiste al lobo y lo separa de la chica policía.

Baskerville comienza a jugar con el lobo persiguiéndolo y mordiéndolo por todo el granero, mientras Seras se levanta del suelo y sacude el polvo que se adhirió a su uniforme mientras estaba peleando con el lobo.

¿Estás bien? chica policía- le pregunta alucard.

Si solo fue sorpresivo no volverá a pasar- responde la chica.

Te lo buscaste por querer ser la salvadora de mascotas- le dice alucard burlonamente.

Pero se nota que no quiere hacerle daño a nadie, maestro.- contesta Seras.

Pero sabes que ese chico no debería existir.- contesta alucard.

Y nosotros tampoco pero aquí estamos.- arremete la chica policía.

Tecnicismos Seras victoria.- dice alucard.

Si el chico no me da motivos para matarlo no lo hare.- dice la chica.

Tienes que tener más sangre fría chica policía.- la reprende el vampiro.- Se acabaron los juegos- dice alucard desapareciendo a baskerville y dejando al lobo mordiendo el aire.

Bueno Lucían debes tranquilizarte y venir con nosotros.- dice Seras tranquilamente.

Antes muerto- contesta el chico.

Eso se puede arreglar- dice alucard sacando sus pistolas y disparándole al hombre lobo en el pecho.

Grande fue su sorpresa de que el chico no solo no le paso nada, sino que expulso las balas volviendo a tener la piel como si no le hubiera pasado nada.

Oh! Tal vez no seas tan inservible, veamos que tanto puedes aguantar.- dice Alucard maniacamente.

Maestro…- Seras trata de advertirle al vampiro.

Chica policía no te vayas a meter en esta pelea.- le amenaza alucard.

Esas pistolas no van a poder hacerme nada.- dice arrogantemente lucían.

Es algo asombroso, esas balas son de plata pura y bendecida además por el mismo papa, deberías ser alérgico a ellas.- le comenta alucard.

No sé porque tengo a capacidad de no ser dañado pero ha sido útil.- dice bromeando lucían.

Bueno veamos a que mas puedes ser invulnerable.- le responde alucard en el mismo tono de broma.

Alucard despliega las sombras a su alrededor y saca cadenas de ellas, las cuales sujetan al chico lobo.

Maldito!- dice lucían tratando de zafarse de las cadenas pero aun con su gran fuerza no logra hacerlo, las cadenas lo jalan hacia las sombras dejándolo suspendido en el aire.

No te matare si eso piensas, bueno no de momento, eres fascinante como tu antecesor.- le dice alucard parándose frente a él.

De pronto se escucha un alboroto fuera del granero.

Seras ve a encargarte de Iscariote.- le ordena alucard.

Si maestro.

Seras sale del granero y ve a las tropas de Hellsing apuntándole a los sacerdotes de Iscariote con Heikel al mando.

Bueno, bueno, bueno, miren lo que trajo el viento! Si es la momia de Iscariote!.- dice burlonamente Seras victoria.

Oh! Pero si es la Chupasangre tetona de Hellsing! Que haces en mi territorio perra!.- le contesta Heikel.

Palabras fuertes para alguien de la iglesia, ¿no crees?.- dice Seras

No quieras distraerme vampira, se que tienen a nuestro experimento allí y pretendo llevarlo conmigo.- le grita Heikel.

Ni siquiera le dieron un nombre, solo lo quieren usar a su beneficio.- arremete Seras.

Eso no es asunto de Hellsing!.- dice Heikel.

Lo es cuando no lo pueden controlar!.- responde Seras victoria.

Eso pretendo hacer pero ustedes se empeñan en estar en mi camino.

Ya está siendo controlado por mi maestro.- responde Seras

¿Alucard está aquí?! Él lo matara! No podemos permitirlo!.- exclama Heikel.

No darás un paso!.- la detiene Seras.

¿ Tú no me vas a detener?- dice Heikel

Si! no van a pasar a ese granero!- dice Seras

Bueno tú lo quisiste, contra ellos!

Soldados contra ellos!

Y así empezó la lluvia de balas entre los soldados de Hellsing y los sacerdotes de Iscariote.

Seras estaba en una fuerte batalla contra Heikel, ella se había convertido en su némesis como lo fue Anderson para alucard en su momento, sus reflejos eran buenos en contra de la velocidad vampírica de Seras Victoria, Heikel no era un humano común y corriente, tena súper fuerza y muy buena puntería con sus pistolas y bayonetas.

Los disparos habían disminuido habían heridos de ambos bandos, uno que otro yacía muerto en el suelo pero los pocos que quedaban en pie seguían dando la batalla aunque de a ratos ambos bandos quedaban absortos por la pelea entre la vampira rubia y la mujer sacerdote solo veían las sombras y las bayonetas volar en el aire, parecía que no acabaría nunca.

Has mejorado mucho tus habilidades momia.- dice burlonamente la vampira apresando los brazos de la mujer detrás de su espalda.

Lo mismo digo chupasangre.- le responde con sarcasmo Heikel.

Seras ve como a sangre brota de un costado de la cabeza de la mujer y en el movimiento desenfrenado por soltarse de ella unas gotas caen en su mejilla así que ella decide jugar un poco con la mujer de la iglesia, con su larga lengua lame la gotas de sangre de la mejilla de la mujer lo cual la hace entrar en cólera y miedo.

Qué demonios estas tratando de hacer vampira!- Exclama Heikel

No lo acabas de decir soy una chupa sangre jujuju- se burla la chica policía.

No seré tu maldita cena, suéltame.- Dice Heikel zafándose del agarre de la rubia propinándole un pisotón.

En verdad no lo consideraría ni en un millón de años! Tu sangre es tan repugnante como tu personalidad!- dice seras escupiendo al piso.

Ah si maldita! Pues me alegra! Ahora quitate de mi camino o hare ceviche de vampira contigo.- dice Heikel extendiendo dos largas pistolas de su saco.

Te quiero ver intentarlo!.- exclama seras sacando su Haobukken de las sombras.

Con un solo disparo de esa cosa volaría en pedazos a la mujer de la iglesia.

Afortunadamente para Heikel el enfrentamiento fue interrumpido por el estallido del granero donde en el centro solo se veía a Alucard rodeado de sombras carcajeándose él solo.

Maestro, donde está Lucian?- se acerca a preguntarle seras al vampiro, dejando de lado a Heikel mirando la escena aturdida.

Ese chico es un digno adversario para nosotros, no solo tiene la fuerza para hacerme frente a mi sino que tiene el instinto de supervivencia tan alto que no paró hasta poder zafarse de mis cadenas.

Eso quiere decir que escapo?- pregunta seras.

No para nada! Simplemente me lo he comido.- Dice Alucard con su característica sonrisa.

Como que te lo has comido vampiro estas demente!- Exclama Heikel.

Algún problema con eso chica momia?- le dice alucard dándole una mirada asesina.

No, nosotros ya no tenemos más que hacer aquí, mejor nos vamos!.- dice Heikel un poco nerviosa llamando a los sacerdotes que aun seguían en pie.

La tropa de iscariot se fue marcando junto a su jefa quien iba murmurando improperios para el vampiro de Hellsing, sabia que no podrían enfrentarse al nosferantu, tenían todas las de perder en una batalla asi.

¿En verdad se lo ha comido maestro?.- le pregunta la chica policía.

Técnicamente si lo he hecho, descuida sigue vivo- responde alucard.

¿Cómo es eso posible?, me acaba de decir que se lo comio! Ese chico era innofensivo!- exclama la rubia.

En eso te equivocas chica policía, ese chico es un arma mortal y nos conviene que este en mi control y no en el de iscariot, además el chico estaba harto de huir de los católicos!. Le di la opción de seguir huyendo y a la larga morir por manos de iscariot o por mis manos o simplemente unirse a mí donde no tendría que huir de nadie y no habrían mas experimentos con su cuerpo.- le dice el vampiro.

Pero el está dentro de ti que libertad tendrá asi!

Recuerda que yo estoy en todos lados y en ninguno a la vez, asi que puedo sacarlo de mi cuerpo pero igual estaría bajo mi control, así que vámonos tenemos que llegar a informarle a nuestra condesa lo que paso y del nuevo integrante a mis filas.

Si maestro! Soldados nos vamos!- exclama seras.

Así los soldados que estaban en pie ayudaron a los heridos a dirigirse de nuevo al avión para dirigirse directo hasta Londres a los cuarteles de Hellsing, alucard transporto los pocos cuerpos de los soldados muertos hasta la mansión para que se les diera santa sepultura.

Ya vamos a ti condesa.- susurra al viento alucard.

Continuara.

Nota de la autora: Hola! se que he tardado mucho en sacar este capitulo lo siento! Han pasado cosas que me han impedido escribir, espero no tardarme mucho con el siguiente!

¿Quieren saber que paso en el granero antes que explotara? Y como creen que reaccione integra con este nuevo acontecimiento?

¿Quieren la cita de alucard e integra para el próximo?


End file.
